


Be my Sidekick?

by Latino_Lance



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confession, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, chloe is just a big ol gay for brooke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latino_Lance/pseuds/Latino_Lance
Summary: “Sorry. But something in the air is giving me bad ideas…” Chloe went to let go of Brooke’s hand but as soon as she did Brooke moved to hold both of Chloe’s in her own.“What kind of ideas?” A beautiful light blush dusted across her cheeks. Chloe didn’t notice that Brooke had freckles until that momentChloe swallowed thickly, “why don’t you stay at mine tonight and… Be my sidekick?”





	Be my Sidekick?

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: ok so this is a song fic from the song side kick from walk the moon, I think it’d be great for pinkberry don’t you? I hope you enjoy!!  
> there's not nearly enough lesbian content and I'm making a change to that!! hah

The movie they were both watching was almost over but Chloe seriously couldn’t care less.

Rather than looking at the random super hero movie they both went to see, Chloe was left staring at the beautiful girl engulfed in the soft blue of the movie projection next to her.

Brooke has been her best friend since god knows how long and she’s been crushing hard on her blonde counterpart for years.

Recently, it’s been harder and harder to hide her feelings because, god, her friend was just so beautiful! And not in the conscious way that Chloe was, Brooke was beautiful in everything she did.

With the way she pushed her hair behind her ears while she was concentrating or how she tried using her tongue to lick the bits of frozen yogurt that landed onto her nose. She was always pretty, everything she did was beautiful

The music of the last fight scene faded out and the credits rolled and Chloe was met with excited blue eyes that seemed to glow as the overhead lights turned on

“Wasn’t that great! I’m so happy we got to see this! I’m surprised you even wanted to see this, super hero movie aren’t really your scene.”

The words were flowing out of Brooke like a water fall, Chloe has never seen her friend so happy. God she loved her.

Wait….

Love? Yah love sounds about right

Chloe smiled to herself upon the realization

She really did love her best friend. Maybe she was in love with her too.

The two girls walk out of the cinema, the sun temporary blinding Chloe as she shielded her eyes from the bright light.

It was time to part ways with Brooke. God, she hated leaving her side. But it’s inevitable

Chloe turned to wave good bye to Brooke when suddenly a gust of wind picked up and the hair Brooke was trying to keep behind her ear fell into her face.

Yeah… She was seriously in love with her best friend. That was the moment she really knew, that Brooke was someone she wouldn’t mind spending the rest of her life with.

It was now or never.

As Brooke lifted her hand to wave goodbye, Chloe grabbed it and held tight. The resolve she had originally faded quick as she realized what she was doing.

“Sorry. But something in the air is giving me bad ideas…” Chloe went to let go of Brooke’s hand but as soon as she did Brooke moved to hold both of Chloe’s in her own.

“What kind of ideas?” A beautiful light blush dusted across her cheeks. Chloe didn’t notice that Brooke had freckles until that moment

Chloe swallowed thickly, “why don’t you stay at mine tonight and… Be my sidekick?”

God that was such a cheesy from the movie but Brooke didn’t seem to care. She smiled warmly, possibly the biggest she ever smiled around Chloe

“Yes, God, yes I’d love to!” She reached up on her toes and kissed Chloe softly on the lips. It was a little awkward because Chloe was so much taller but it was everything she wished for.

She’s tried dating guys to keep her mind off of her feelings for Brooke but nothing really worked, she just ended up feeling empty. This, however, this felt right.

“So!” Brooke exclaimed excitedly “to your house?”

Chloe looked down at her shocked for a second before smiling warmly “sure let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at bmcmutual on tumblr


End file.
